MY SAD LOVE
Romanized Title MY SAD LOVE Japanese Title MY SAD LOVE English Title MY SAD LOVE Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1994 Romaji Donna ni smoth ni kimi to hanashiteru toki demo Tokidoki myou ni chikayori katakunaru ne Ie de shoujo no youni mieru kimi honno suubyou no mune no tsukae Muishiki na no ga kaette yabai kanji da yo Mae no yatsu no koto ga moshikashite hen na saiakukan wo dakaseru no ka Heta na seigikan wo imasara dare ga yorokobu to iu no Ikenai zenbu wasurete yo baby soshite ore wo daite Sotsunai hanpa na yasashisa de jiwari jiwari kubi wo shimenaide my sad love!! Nan no ryuu de ore wo eranda Tsuioku ni shiro boukyaku ni shiro Relief suru dake ja kocchi mo ii meiwaku daze woman... Sude ni renai kanjou wa nai to kimi wa anshinshite miseteiru kedo Nostalgic ni omowareru yatsu no hou ga kacchoii janai no Ikenai zenbu wasurete yo baby soshite ore wo daite Sotsunai hanpa na yasashisa de jiwari jiwari kubi wo shimenaide Shiritai kimochi to tsupparu kimochi de irairashite kuru Shukudai nokoshita mama de hitori heiwa na kimochi ni naranaide my sad love!! Ikenai zenbu wasurete yo baby soshite ore wo daite Sotsunai hanpa na yasashisa de jiwari kubi wo shimenaide Nandakedo hontou wa sonna koto doudemo ii kurai ni Kimi ni horeteru yuruginai jijitsu ga ore no yowami na no yo, my sad love!! Mato hazure na koi wa my sad love Mune no mannaka dake nerae my sad love Mato hazure na koi wa my sad love Mune no mannaka dake nerae my sad love Japanese どんなにスムーズに君と話してる時でも ときどき 妙に近寄り難くなるね Ha ha ha… 家出少女のように みえる君 ほんの数秒の胸のつかえ 無意識なのが かえってやばい感じだよ Hey 前の男のことが もしかして変な罪悪感を抱かせるのか ヘタな正義感を今更だれが喜ぶというの イケない 全部忘れてよベイビー そして俺を抱いて そつないハンパな優しさでじわりじわり首をしめないで MY SAD LOVE!! 何の理由で俺を選んだ 追憶にしろ忘却(ぼうきゃく)にしろ リリーフするだけじゃこっちもいい迷惑だぜ woman… Oh yeah すでに恋愛感情はないと 君は安心して見せているけど ノスタルジックに想われるヤツの方が かっちょいいんじゃないの イケない 全部忘れてよベイビー そして俺を抱いて そつないハンパな優しさでじわり首をしめないで 知りたい気持ちと突っ張る気持ちでイライラしてくる 宿題(しゅくだい)残したままでひとり 平和な気持ちにならないで MY SAD LOVE!! イケない 全部忘れてよベイビー そして俺を抱いて そつないハンパな優しさでじわり首をしめないで なんだけど 本当はそんなことどうでもいいくらいに 君に惚れてるゆるぎない事実が 俺の弱みなのよ MY SAD LOVE!! まとはずれな恋は MY SAD LOVE oh… 胸の真ん中だけ狙え MY SAD LOVE まとはずれな恋は MY SAD LOVE 胸の真ん中だけ狙え MY SAD LOVE English No matter how smooth I talk to you From time to time you're hard to approach Blocking your heart for a few seconds you're like a runaway girl Unconsciously making me feel bad Is it maybe because you feel guilty about your ex You think anyone's gonna be happy now with your bad sense of justice Don't do that, forget about everything baby, and hug me It's not my fault so don't choke me with your half-assed kindness, my sad love!! I don't know why you chose me Remembering and forgetting Just to relieve yourself, is a pain in the ass woman... Soon as there's no feelings of love you look comforted If you feel so nostalgic then why don't you just go back to him Don't do that, forget about everything baby, and hug me It's not my fault so don't choke me with your half-assed kindness The insiting to know feelings start to get on my nerves Don't feel all peaceful on your own with your homework unfinished, my sad love!! Don't do that, forget about everything baby, and hug me It's not my fault so don't choke me with your half-assed kindness But really, none of this even matters Because of my weakness, I have fallen in love with you, my sad love!! A love that misses its target is my sad love Aiming only at the middle of my chest, my sad love A love that misses its target is my sad love Aiming only at the middle of my chest, my sad love